Time of the Month
by LeahConstance
Summary: It's Marie's time of the month and Logan gets to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Time of the Month

**Author:** Leah

**E-mail:** Logan/Marie

**Category:** Romance

**Summary:** It's Marie's time of the month and Logan gets to deal with it.

**Rating:** M for language and sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them so please don't sue.

**Archive:** If you want it then I would be honored. Just let me know. :)

**Feedback:** Yes, please.

**Dedication:** I never thought I would ever write a Logan/Marie fanfic, but here it is--my first ever. I put the blame on J. Marie T. for being such a great writer and for inspiring me. You don't get off the hook, Edna--thanks for the encouragement. Special thanks to Jay for her kick-ass beta reading skills.

**_Note:_** This is an old fic that I've rehashed a bit. Enjoy.

_those in italics depict thoughts_

* * *

Oh, boy, was Marie in a bad mood.

She slammed the door hard as she left her room. She was hot, sweaty, and irritated, and she needed a long, cool drink. It didn't help that her lower belly was cramping. Marie loved the summer season, but this was one summer day she didn't like it one bit. In her book, a hot day and a bout of PMS was not a good combination.

She walked purposefully toward the kitchen, her high, generous, and braless breasts bouncing beneath her tight, yellow tank top. She wore a pair of cut-offs to go with her top but even in her abbreviated clothing, she felt hot. She was baring more lethal skin than normal, but lethal skin be damned in this heat.

Marie found Scott and Logan talking in the hallway leading to the kitchen, and she released an exasperated sigh. Great, she thought. There are two big men barring my way to the kitchen.

Logan turned to his right at the squeaky sound of Marie's flip-flops. Scott turned his head, too, and both men couldn't help but stare at the young woman charging before them. Logan had never seen so much of Marie's forbidden skin before and he was mesmerized. Especially by her breasts. God, but they were beautiful.

Not breaking her stride, Marie deliberately collided against Logan's hard body. "Get your tight ass out of the way, Logan. You're blocking the hallway," she said tersely.

Logan's mouth hung open as he watched her retreating back. He snapped out of his shock when he heard Scott chuckle.

"What's up with her?" Logan asked incredulously.

"I don't know but you had better find out. A temper like that and a lot of exposed skin can only mean trouble," Scott said, amused.

Marie finally reached the kitchen and headed immediately for the refrigerator. She took out a pitcher of iced tea and placed it on the center island. She was hunting for a glass when Logan came in.

"What the hell is your problem, Marie?" Logan said without preamble.

Marie took her time pouring iced tea into a glass and then sipping some before answering, "I was thirsty."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You were thirsty."

Marie tipped the glass and downed the contents in one gulp. She closed her eyes and touched the cold, empty glass to her cheek. "Oh, yes. That was good!"

"Marie."

Logan's voice brought her back to the present. She opened her eyes and knitted her eyebrows together. "What?"

Logan tried another approach and hushed his tone a bit. "Are you okay, kid? You're acting strange."

Marie refilled her glass, putting the pitcher down with a loud thump. "I'm hot. I'm thirsty. I'm having cramps. I have a headache. What the hell do you think?"

But before Logan could reply, Bobby entered the kitchen. "Hey, guys." He saw the iced tea on the counter. "Great--iced tea!"

He was about to reach for the pitcher when Marie smacked his hand away with a gloved hand. "Hey!"

"Get your own drink, Bobby. This is mine!"

Bobby threw a puzzled look at Marie and then at Logan, who merely shrugged his shoulders. He raised his hands meekly and said, "Okay. There's no need to bite my head off, Marie." Without taking his eyes off her, he gingerly opened the refrigerator and got himself a soda. He backed out of the kitchen with his hands still raised.

Marie smiled with satisfaction. "Cool." And then she downed another glass.

Logan tightened his lips to keep from smiling. He assumed a serious countenance and went back to the matter at hand. "What cramps?"

With the glass still in her hand, Marie walked up to Logan until her face was only a few inches from his own. "A woman kind of cramps, Logan. You know anything about woman cramps?"

Logan was assaulted immediately by Marie's different smells. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of fresh sweat, a hint of fruity shampoo, a whiff of vanilla, a trace of baby powder and the rusty smell of blood. Yeah, she was having her period all right. His eyes traveled from her brown hair bunched haphazardly at the top of her head with a clamp, to the tendrils sticking to the side of her moist neck, to the trail of sweat rolling from her throat down to her deep, creamy cleavage. From his vantage point, he could see a _lot_ of deep, creamy cleavage.

He swallowed hard and broke into a sweat. _Stay down, boy. Stay down._ But it was too late. His body reacted before it could register his brain's warning. He felt himself swelling and lengthening. Dear God, he wanted her. He swallowed again and tried to concentrate on her question. His eyes met her large, brown ones and he became lost in sensation once more.

"So?" Marie asked.

The movement of her lush and pouty lips captivated Logan as she formed the word. _God, but I want to kiss that mouth. I want to lick it open. I want to tangle my tongue with hers. I want to taste her so bad…_

Marie tilted her head to one side. "Logan?"

"Hmmm?" He continued to stare.

She pushed the glass she was holding to his chest. "You're the one who's acting strange." She sauntered out of the kitchen, leaving Logan clutching the glass, aroused and confused.

* * *

Goddamnfuckinghornybastard.

He thought he had mastered the art of resisting the temptation that was Marie but he was wrong. Just one look at all that exposed skin and he grew as randy as a sixteen year old. He had told himself so many times that she was just a kid, the sister he never had, and that he could never, ever look at her and be interested in her that way. But from the way he behaved this morning, he might as well have thrown those ideas out the window.

Logan sighed. There's no use trying to hide the truth now. He wanted Marie bad. Really bad. He wanted her like a man wanted a woman. Even in her time of the month, he wanted her. He really was a horny bastard.

It was dinnertime and Marie still hadn't shown herself since the kitchen incident. He cut a piece of his steak and chewed on it thoughtfully. He was starting to get worried. Could cramps be so painful that they could leave a woman incapacitated for a whole day? He glanced at Ororo who was quietly eating her dinner beside him.

"Ro?"

Ororo looked up from her plate. "Yes, Logan?"

He lowered his voice a notch. "What can you tell me about menstrual cramps?"

Ororo nearly choked on her food. "Wha-what? Menstrual cramps! Logan, what-"

"Sh-shh! Not so loud, Ro." He noticed Jean glancing at them questioningly from across the dinner table.

"What is this about, Logan?" Ororo whispered.

"Well, Marie was acting strange this morning--grouchy and irrational and all. She told me she was having cramps. I haven't seen her since then. I'm just worried about her. Can cramps be that painful?"

Ororo smiled as she noted the concern in Logan's voice. He may not admit it but she knew he felt more than responsibility for Marie. There was tenderness too, and definitely affection.

"What's happening to Rogue is normal, Logan. There's nothing to worry about," Ororo reassured him.

"But she didn't leave her room the whole day. What if she's in terrible pain? I don't like knowing that she's hurting."

A protective Logan was definitely a smitten Logan. But of course, she wasn't going to tell him that. She valued her life, thank you very much. "Maybe you should ask Jean to check up on her. She could also give you a more detailed explanation on menstruation."

Logan turned his gaze to Jean who was conversing with the Professor. She was married to Scott now, already was even before he came back. Truthfully, he was happy for her. Whatever attraction he had felt for her was gone now. It was replaced by the warm thoughts of and feelings for Marie that had plagued him all year long in Canada. Jean may be the best person to check up on Rogue, but for some reason, he didn't want to share anything concerning Marie with her.

He turned back to Ororo who was nibbling on a corncob. "I asked you, didn't I? So come on, tell me. Is it painful?"

"All right," she said, putting the corn down. "It really depends,

Logan. Not all women experience the same symptoms. Some don't have cramps but some have terrible headaches. For those who experience cramps, the pain comes in varying degrees. Sometimes it's bearable and sometimes you have to take something for the pain. "

Logan raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "But what causes those cramps? Why does she have to be in pain? I thought blood just--just flows out."

"It's like this, Logan. The pain and cramping originate in the uterus. Special chemicals called prostaglandins cause the pain. They are released by the cells in the uterine lining when it starts to shed blood. So when Marie feels a cramp, it's actually her uterus contracting."

"Oh."

"It's really a common occurrence, Logan. The cramping eventually passes."

"How I can I stop the pain?" Logan was already thinking of touching her to take the pain away.

Ororo caught on fast. "Oh, no, you don't! You will not touch her, Logan. It's not worth getting you unconscious. And knowing Marie, she'll probably kick your ass for pulling a stupid stunt like that."

Logan growled low. "All right, I won't. But I still want to do something for her."

Ororo thought for a moment. "Well, I think you have to let her eat first. She needs sustenance. Give her something rich in fiber and complex carbohydrates. I read somewhere that they can alleviate PMS symptoms. A hot water bottle placed on her tummy can work wonders too."

"Okay. Great. Thanks, Ro. And not a word to anyone."

"Sure, Logan." Ororo smiled mysteriously as she applied herself back to her dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Time of the Month

Author: Leah

Pairing: Logan/Marie

Category: Romance

Summary: It's Marie's time of the month and Logan gets to deal with it.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.

Archive: If you want it then I would be honored. Just let me know. :)

Feedback: Yes, please.

Note: This is an old fic that I've rehashed a bit. Enjoy. **Thank you so much to those who have left feedback!**

_those in italics depict thoughts_

* * *

Time of the Month Chapter 2

Logan knocked gently on Marie's door. On one hand he was balancing a tray containing a plate of grilled cheese sandwich (he used wheat bread as Ororo had instructed) and a glass of milk. When nobody answered, he opened the door carefully and peered inside.

The room was cloaked in darkness except for the portion near Marie's bed where moonlight streamed through the window. Logan shut the door with his foot.

"Marie?" he called out softly.

Marie stirred from her light sleep at the sound of Logan's voice. If she thought sleep would make the cramps go away, well, she was wrong. Her lower belly still hurt, but thankfully, her head had ceased throbbing. She curled even tighter on her side.

"Go away, Logan," she muttered, her voice muffled by her pillow. "I'm not fit for company. Just leave me in my misery."

Logan placed the tray on the bedside table and turned on the lamp. "No need to be dramatic, Marie. Get up. You need to eat."

"I don't want to eat. I just want to die," she groaned pitifully.

Logan sat on one side of the bed, startling Marie into sitting up. "Be careful! I'm not wearing protective clothing."

"Well, I am." Indeed he was. He was gloved, and his arms were covered by his long-sleeved flannel shirt.

Sitting up had caused the sheet covering her body to slip down, making Logan aware of what Marie was wearing to bed. Her arms and legs were bare. She also wore no gloves. This time she was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black panties.

"Jesus, Marie! Is that what you wear to bed?" His tone was almost angry but he couldn't help it. It was criminal, the way she looked. Her long, thick hair fell in sultry disarray about her shoulders. Her beautiful breasts beckoned to him again. And damn if her nipples weren't hard.

Logan swallowed hard as he gazed at her long and smooth legs. Visions of those legs wrapped around his waist or astraddle his thighs flooded his mind. _Dangerous territory, Logan. Behave yourself. She doesn't need to know how badly you want to jump her right now._ He shook his head, trying to clear the images away and control his body's reaction.

Marie, now conscious of her state of undress, gathered the light sheet to her chest. "It's hot," she snapped back. "I can't bear wearing pajamas in the summer. Besides, how was I supposed to know you were going to come traipsing in here in the middle of the night?"

"I did _not_ traipse in here. And it's only eight, for God's sake! It's not like I'm interrupting your beauty sleep." Logan retaliated.

"Grrr, whatever!"

Logan froze at the way the growl slipped so naturally from Marie. And then he laughed. A full, booming laugh that had his eyes watering in mirth.

Marie scowled at him, taking offense. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You, darlin', you," he said, his laughter fading. "You growl so perfectly. So you still have me rattling around in your head, huh?"

Embarrassed at having caught exhibiting one of his mannerisms, Marie looked down at her hands on her lap and shrugged. "Sometimes."

Logan smiled in approval. He loved knowing that he was still in her head. He hoped that someday he would be in her heart--and stay there forever. _Whoa, where did that thought come from? Get a grip, Logan._

He reached back and rearranged the pillows against the headboard. "Get comfy and eat."

"But I don't-"

"Eat. Now!"

Marie snatched up the plate from the tray and leaned back against the pillows. "All right, all right. Geez, Logan, you're such a bully," she said as she bit into her sandwich.

"And you're a stubborn kid."

"I'm not-" Chew, chew. "-a-" Swallow. "-kid!"

Logan looked pointedly at the exposed skin of her chest and hard nipples. "Hmm, you're right. I stand corrected."

She blushed charmingly when she realized where he was looking at. Logan just grinned maddeningly at her and her heart jumped. _Why did he have to be so endearingly sexy?_ She stuck her tongue at him to cover up the sudden arousal she felt before stuffing more sandwich into her mouth.

Logan surveyed her room for a moment, giving her time to finish her food. He noted the very feminine pieces of furniture and the frilly curtains on the windows. His gaze settled on her dressing table where six colored bottles serving as candleholders were displayed. Then he remembered another kind of bottle.

"Cramps still paining you, kid?" he asked, not bothering to conceal the concern in his voice.

Marie finished her milk before grimacing. "Yeah. I've always suffered from cramps ever since I got my first period. I always try to avoid socializing with people before and during the first two days because that's when the cramps are really bad. I get all irrational and cranky."

Logan smirked. "So I noticed."

"Shut up."

"See?"

"Grrr!"

He gave her another infuriating smile.

She hung her head and chuckled. "God, I can't believe I'm discussing my period with you."

Logan reached out to touch her arm with a gloved hand. "Hey. You know you can talk to me about anything, kid."

"I know. It's nice having someone you can talk to with just about anything."

"Is that all I am to you? Someone to talk to?"

"Of course not! You're..."

"I'm what?"

Marie glared at him. "You're not going to let me off this one, are you?"

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "No."

She took a deep breath and looked directly into his mischievous hazel eyes. In a low, meaningful tone, she said, "You're my savior. You're my protector. You're my family. You're my best friend, Logan."

Logan struggled to keep the disappointment down. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Anything more?"

_In my dreams, you're my lover, Logan. You're my destiny. You're my soul._ "Yes. You're my pet--you're my Wolverine!" she laughed.

Logan chuckled despite himself. "Hmmm, cute."

"Wait! I've got another one. You're my--" Marie gasped audibly as a sharp wave of pain rolled in her belly. She dropped the half-eaten sandwich back on the plate and drew her knees up to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees, trying to control the pain.

Logan jumped to his feet, his face taut with worry. "Don't try to move, Marie. I'll be right back." And then Logan left the room.

When he returned, Marie wasn't on the bed. He heard the click of a light switch just as Marie opened the bathroom door.

"I just brushed my teeth and changed--uh--changed--," She gave up trying to explain a delicate matter. "What do you need a hot water bottle for?" she asked, gesturing to the item clutched in his hand.

"It's for your cramps. Come on and lie down on your side."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to lie down with you and hold this bottle against your belly."

"I can do that by myself, Logan."

"Just do as I say."

"But it's dangerous! You shouldn't be touching me."

"Like hell I shouldn't be touching you. Now lie down!"

Marie threw him a look of death. She sluggishly went back to bed and lied down on her left side. Meanwhile, Logan took off his boots and climbed onto the bed. He switched the lamp off before settling in behind her.

Logan's last comment sent a shiver down Marie's spine. _Did he mean that he really wants to touch me?_ "Logan--"

"I'm all covered, Marie. Now relax."

He curled himself against her until they were lying side by side like spoons. He slipped his left arm under Marie's head while the other went over her waist to hold the hot water bottle against her soft belly. His right thigh slipped between her knees, making Marie tense up.

"It's all right, baby. It's all right," he whispered in her ear.

After a while he asked, "You feelin' better, kid?"

Marie, lying still and tense, whispered, "Yeah. It's eased somewhat."

"Maybe you'll feel a lot better if you try to relax. You're as stiff as a board."

"What if I hurt you again?" She tried to face him but Logan held her down with his arm. "You don't have to do this you know."

"For the last time, you won't hurt me. Now, just...just let me take care of you." _Let me hold you, baby._

Unable to resist his demand, Marie burrowed closer, relishing the warmth of the hot water bottle and of being held by Logan. She closed her eyes and pretended that Logan loved her like she loved him. Unbidden tears seeped from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't let it slip that she felt more than platonic love for him. Knowing Logan, he'd surely withdraw from her feelings, and she didn't want that to happen. She'd rather have his friendship and his protection than his wariness and disdain.

While Marie was coming to terms with her own feelings, Logan was fighting his own battle as well. Having her in his arms was driving him crazy. Nobody had ever felt so right in his arms. She fit him so perfectly and so sweetly. He gathered her body closer to his, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. He never wanted to stop touching her. He wanted to protect her always. He had ceased to analyze why he felt such intense protectiveness for her. He just did. He cared for her, and that was more than he ever felt about any woman or anyone for that matter.

"So what am I to you, Logan?" Marie whispered in the darkness. She cringed at how forlorn and pitiful she sounded. She hoped Logan wouldn't notice.

He chuckled against her hair. "You're like the pesky little sister I never had. You're the friend who knows me pretty much inside out. You're the family I've never known. More importantly, you're the only one who can tame the Wolverine with her sweet, beautiful smile." _You're the woman who stirs my finer emotions like nobody else can. You're the one I want to sleep with every night of my life. You're the only woman who can make me hard with just one look. You're the only one who can make me feel love._

Marie smiled a bittersweet smile. "That's sweet, Logan. Thank you."

Logan stroked the bottle against her belly. "Now try to get some sleep. I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to--ouch! That hurt!"

Logan had pinched Marie on her fleshy bottom and was soothing it immediately with his hand. "Now sleep."

"Bully," Marie muttered.

"Good night, Marie."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter, folks. I hope you'll like how I've ended the story, heehee. There's a sequel, so it's not really the end. I'd like to thank everyone who has left feedback. They mean a lot to me. I'm just happy you guys like my version of Logan and Marie.**

* * *

Time of the Month Chapter 3

Logan woke to the feel of soft, warm flesh beneath his hands and the first thought that came to him was: _There's a woman in my bed._ Disoriented, he opened his eyes, but all he saw was a cloud of brown hair. He sniffed and the faint scent of fruity shampoo filled his nose followed by the overpowering smell of blood. _Marie. I slept with Marie._

He blinked at the sunlight filtering through the window. Slowly, the events of last night played in his head. He remembered coming to Marie's room with food and a hot water bottle. He remembered seeing her in her sleepwear… He gulped at the lingering image in his mind of Marie in a tank top and panties. He remembered their conversation and the loaded questions they asked each other. He remembered getting into bed with her and holding the hot water bottle against her belly. He remembered snuggling up to her warm body...

Suddenly he became aware of their position, but after a moment of trepidation, he realized he wasn't in an awkward or dangerous position at all. In fact, he was in a _very_ comfortable position. He was lying on his left side with Marie's back snuggled up against him. His right arm was thrown over her body, his hand resting possessively on a round, generous breast. Stretching his legs a bit, he found out that his right one was wedged between her legs. He thrust his leg upward, lodging his thigh snugly higher. The action wasn't without a consequence as a familiar pressure filled his groin.

Logan growled low in his throat as he rubbed his erection against Marie's buttocks. He continued to thrust slowly until he felt her move and moan in her sleep. That was when it hit him.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed in self-disgust. What the hell was he doing taking advantage of a sleeping Marie?

Silently berating himself, he willed himself to relax and let the tension go away. He tried thinking of other things. He started reciting the alphabet backwards, but it was no use. His erection refused to subside, but he didn't want to quit touching her. Not ever. All he wanted to feel was her. All he could think of was the precious woman lying in his arms and how good she felt. She was asleep and having her period, but he still wanted her. If that didn't make him a horny bastard, he didn't know what would.

Surprisingly, the smell of her blood didn't turn him off. He liked it, actually. The smell was

different from blood that came out of a wound or a gash, but it wasn't unpleasant to him. In fact, he didn't mind smelling Marie's blood as it proclaimed her womanhood and fertility. It didn't astound him that he responded to her in such a primal way. She just seemed to bring out his primitive impulses, and he wasn't complaining.

Wishing that Marie wouldn't wake up anytime soon, Logan let himself bask in the unguarded moment. Despite what he told himself repeatedly about Marie being a kid, what his hands held didn't lie. She was definitely a woman. He flexed the hand that held her breast, drawing in a deep breath at its softness. He hadn't known he was a breast man until he became fixated on hers.

He moved his hand until his thumb could flick the plumped out nipple, feeling it tighten. He passed his finger over the bumps of her aureole, memorizing their texture through her tank top. Satisfying though it was to be touching such an intimate part of her body, he knew he wouldn't be pleased until he could see it for himself. He had to see her breasts.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he heard his conscience yelling at him to stop, telling him what a pervert he was, but he ignored the warnings. He was so intoxicated with the need to see and feel her that he had ceased to think clearly. He just felt.

Logan carefully lifted her top until he bared her alabaster breasts with their gorgeous pink nipples. He filled his hand with one breast and groaned. _Ah, Marie. So perfect. So beautiful._

Marie arched her back and moaned. He froze as he waited for her to wake up. When she just sighed deeply and settled back down, he continued with his ministrations. He cupped her breasts reverently one at a time, weighing them in his big hand. He pinched her nipples softly and then not so softly. He took his time playing with them, squeezing them, and wishing he could take them into his mouth and suck them hard. He thrust his hips involuntarily against her buttocks at the thought.

His hand left her breasts to wander down her smooth belly, caressing and warming. Marie moaned at the loss of contact and writhed in protest.

"Don't fret, darlin'," Logan whispered roughly in her ear, realizing she was responding subconsciously to his touch. "I'm still here. I'm still touching you."

His hand went lower to cup her mound. He could feel her heat even through her cotton panties and his butter-soft glove. His nostrils flared at the smell of her arousal mixed with the smell of blood. It was like an aphrodisiac, spurring him on to give them both pleasure.

His thumb and forefinger found her clitoris through her panties. He stroked that nubbin of flesh in a rhythm that Marie's hips followed, thrusting against the hand between her legs. He fell into the rhythm until they were both rocking on the bed.

In her dream state, Marie was a quivering mass of pleasure. She threw her head back, unable to contain the loud moan threatening to erupt from her throat. Wild feelings bloomed in her belly with every stroke of his fingers.

Logan felt it too. "That's it, darlin'. You're close," he urged her softly. "Come on. Come for me."

As if her body was actually listening to his command, Marie climaxed. His name burst involuntarily from her lips as ecstasy thundered through her.

Logan, still thrusting against her, wished he saw her face contort in bliss. He nearly came in his jeans when he heard her cry out his name.

Marie slowly floated down from her high, sighing deeply in the process. She moved restlessly against him, alerting him to the fact that she was about to wake up. He didn't want her to catch him humping against her like a maniac. Breathing hard, he carefully removed his arm from her body and slowly rolled to his side of the bed. He was aching for her, and his cock needed release. With an oath, he sprung from the bed and locked himself in her bathroom.

_Shit! Shit!_ Logan threw his gloves off and almost ripped his fly open trying to get his engorged member out. He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked himself. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Marie's hand touching him, making him feel so damned good. It didn't take long for him to find fulfillment. He growled as a powerful climax wash over his body.

It took Logan a few minutes to focus. _God, I hope Marie didn't hear me._ With his jeans still gaping open, he plopped down on the toilet seat and tried to think. What the hell was he going to do if she suspected something? How was he going to explain it to her? _I'm sorry, Marie, but having you in my arms made me so damn horny, I just had to hump you?_ He growled again, angry with himself for placing them both in an awkward situation. It would surely piss him off big time if Marie withdrew from him. He had to take measured steps from now on to try to win her slowly but surely.

With another deep sigh, Marie rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She felt good this morning. The headache was gone, and miracle of all miracles, so were the cramps. However, there was a different sensation between her legs. She was all tingly down her and… wet. She sat up with a start as she remembered the dream she had about Logan. Logan touching her breasts, the flesh between her thighs, and then making her come. She blushed at the memory. She had erotic dreams about Logan from time to time and was used to waking up wanting, but she never had Logan in her bed and had an erotic dream about him at the same. _What if Logan heard me? What if he saw me having that dream? What if--_

The sound of the bathroom door opening halted her thoughts. Another blush stained her cheeks as she saw Logan leaning against the bathroom doorway, watching her. Damn him for looking all rumpled and sexy.

"Hey."

"Hey," she murmured back.

For a man who was unsure just a few moments ago, Logan appeared to be in control now. Appear being the operative word. He was taking his cue from Marie as to where this morning encounter would be headed. He took in the blush, knowing she was remembering what she probably thought was a "dream."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, thanks. The hot water bottle worked." Marie couldn't quite look him in the eye. She occupied herself with wringing the sheet instead. "So, uh, how about you? Did you sleep well?"

Logan moved away from the bathroom and sat on one corner of the bed. "Never had a better night's sleep." Marie missed his naughty grin.

She stole a peek at his face. "I, uh, didn't move around too much or snore? I didn't wake you up with a dream or something?"

She looked so cute with that part-uncertain, part-cringing look of hers that he couldn't help but reach out a gloved hand to touch her cheek. "You were quiet and relaxed. Don't worry about it."

Marie couldn't mask the look of relief on her face. Logan sighed secretly with relief, too. As much as he treasured what happened between them this morning, he knew she was better off not knowing what had happened...yet. He wanted to introduce the idea of them getting

together gradually. He didn't want to let her think he was going to be in it just for sex. He wanted to show her he had feelings for her first.

Marie visibly brightened up. "That's great!"

Logan nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

She leaned forward and touched his shoulder. "Thank you for last night, Logan. You're so good to me."

He pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her face on his chest. "I promised to take care of you, remember? You won't ever feel pain, not when I'm around. You're very special to me, Marie."

Marie's heart jumped at his words. "You're very special to me too, Logan."

They held on to each other for a minute longer before they drew apart.

Logan stood up and headed for the door. "So I'll see you at breakfast?'

Marie nodded. With a glint in her eye, she drawled, "So, will I be expecting you to come traipsing in here next month armed with another hot water bottle?"

Logan's smile tipped downwards just a tad. _Oh, damn._ "Sure, Marie." As he opened the door, he wondered how he was going to survive another night with Marie in his arms, cramps and all.


End file.
